


Labios de granada

by rereremuslupin



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, cinco años para olvidar, sex to cope
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereremuslupin/pseuds/rereremuslupin
Summary: Asha se sabe el mito de memoria.Se sabe todas las malditas versiones del puto mito. Las de la Antigua Grecia y la de aquel autor terráqueo, Rick Riordan. Las hay más y menos románticas, más y menos turbias. Más y menos desesperantes. En algunas, Perséfone adora a su madre y se habla de un rapto que le roba la primavera eterna al mundo. Pero Asha es gilipollas y se recrea más en las que Perséfone muerde la granada con ganas, en las que Perséfone odia volver con su madre y espera todos los años a la vuelta del otoño. Son esas las versiones que se cuelan en sus sueños.En sus sueños, es Perséfone quien rapta a Hades con un beso de muerte. Un beso que tenía que haber sido de esperanza, no de adiós. Un beso que, durante un segundo, supo a gloria.Mientras está despierta, Asha es capaz de esconder ese beso en el rincón más recóndito de su cabeza. Es capaz de fingir que puede olvidarse de ella. Sin embargo, cuando llega la noche, empieza el invierno, y su mente vuelve una y otra vez a sus ojos verdes y al tacto de su mano. A Ianthe y sus labios, a los labios que solo probó una vez y que esa misma vez le supieron a la más traicionera de las granadas.
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Labios de granada

**Author's Note:**

> Si a alguien le interesa, tengo una playlist para la este fanfic y de La Flor y la Muerte en general: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5WGpLSONWiIZOQ8YIDm3sz?si=PtNKx2JhRkO7QRxuUdQddA

**ASHA**

Estamos en una fiesta de la Resistencia. Hoy hemos conocido a la general Elain Truva. Aún no sé qué pensar de ella, a parte de que me impone de una forma parecida a como me imponía Zeus. Oscar nos ha dicho que deberíamos aprovechar la fiesta para hacer amigos, y ha arrastrado a Aden con él para charlotear con nuestros nuevos camaradas. Yo me he quedado atrás, lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa con el alcohol.

Debería estar contenta. Las hemos pasado canutas para llegar aquí, y toda esta gente debería darme esperanzas. Esperanzas en que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, en que nos podemos enfrentar a Olympus de frente, declarándoles la guerra. Porque eso es lo que se merece un sistema que mata y destroza para seguir creciendo como una plaga, destruyéndolo todo a su paso con sus servicios y sus Jefes que pretenden ser Dioses. Debería estar contenta de estar rodeada de personas que están de acuerdo con eso. Y, sin embargo, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la última fiesta en la que estuve.

Me he propuesto no volver a pronunciar su nombre, no pensarlo siquiera. Ni su nombre, ni su servicio, ni su madre. He ordenado como comandante que no la mencionen nunca más. Ni a ella ni a los demás. Dio me mandó a paseo llamando Armand a su robot, y Aden asintió con cara de preocupación, diciéndome que sí como si fuera una pobre ingenua, pero sé que él también se siente traicionado. Aunque probablemente no le duela tanto como me duele a mí. Probablemente no vea esos ojos verdes cada vez que cierra los ojos, ni sienta en su boca el sabor del abandono en cuanto su cabeza se distrae. Probablemente Aden sea capaz de disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esta fiesta y de la gente que odia a Oympus tanto como él. 

No sé cuando me he bebido ocho de esos vasitos tan pequeños. Tienen bebidas de todos los colores, estos rebeldes. Y cabe tan poco en esos vasitos que cualquiera pensaría que harían falta más de ocho, pero creo que estoy borracha. Sé que tengo que buscar a Aden y a Oscar, porque es más seguro que quedarme bebiéndome más chupitos de colores yo sola, pero a quien encuentro es a una rebelde de ojos verdes y piel oscura. Y se me para el corazón. 

Se me para el corazón porque no es ella, pero cuánto querría que lo fuera. 

La última vez que me emborraché juré que la besaría. Y al final la que me besó fue ella. Y después se quedó atrás. No vino conmigo.

Han pasado ya setenta y ocho días sin verla. Setenta y ocho noches de soñarla al otro lado de la habitación, nuestra habitación. Setenta y ocho días intentando olvidarme de su cara y de su voz, y de su intoxicante olor a flores. Setenta y ocho veces que me he ido a dormir sabiendo que vendería mi alma por poder volver a desearle las buenas noches una última vez, por poder pronunciar su nombre con la confianza de quien no sabe que le van a romper el corazón en mil pedazos. Setenta y ocho días que me he esforzado por no contar, pero que ahora, que estoy borracha y esta chica me mira con unos ojos que son más bien azules, siento todos a la vez.

Setenta y ocho. Necesitaría setenta y ocho vasitos de bebidas de colores para soportarlo. 

La chica me sonríe y yo siento naúseas. Solo quiero llorar y volver a verla a ella, a la reina de mi infierno particular. Quiero volver a mirarla a esos ojos tan verdes, y poder decirle que la quiero, que la quiero y que no me interrumpa, que me escuche, porque es verdad y porque debería de ser importante. Debería haber sido suficiente para defenderme de su beso y de la crueldad de su "lo siento". Más lo siento yo por quererla.

Debería odiarla, pero lo único que odio es que no está. La odio porque no es ella la chica que me está sonriendo, ahora con duda, porque yo no estoy sonriendo de vuelta. La odio porque no soy capaz de sonreírle de vuelta a la rebelde de ojos azules sin pensar en todas las veces que le sonreí a ella. 

Alguien me agarra por detrás y me gira, y me encuentro a Dio sonriéndome con picaresca. 

—¿Ya estás echándole el ojo a las chiquillas locales? Eres una descarada, capi. 

Algo en su voz suena forzado. Dio sabe en quien estoy pensando, y sabe que no es ninguna chica local. 

—¿Esta fiesta va de hacer amigos, no? —me esfuerzo por replicar. Oigo mi tono ácido, pero me obligo a sonreír. 

—Hablando de amigos, ¿has visto a los demás? 

—No, pero tampoco quiero verles. 

No sé por qué he dicho eso. Igual porque me resulta más fácil romperme cuando no hay nadie mirando, aunque eso signifique que tampoco hay nadie que me ayude a reconstruirme. Dio me mira con duda, y su sonrisa perenne flaquea por un segundo. 

—Estas bebidas de colores no son como las cerves de Marte, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto has bebido? 

La pregunta suena casual, pero yo sé que no lo es. Dio está cuidando de mí, y yo lo aprecio, pero no necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es olvidar. 

—No lo suficiente. 

Eunys sonríe con guasa, como si todo fuera muy divertido, pero sus ojos son calculadores y me evalúan. 

—Venga, vamos a buscar a Beren y a los demás. Nos merecemos un brindis por haber llegado hasta aquí. 

Antes de que pueda escabullirme, me agarra del brazo y me arrastra entre la gente. No se me escapa cómo la chica rebelde nos sigue con la mirada. Igual lo que necesito es acercarme a sus ojos azules, que me miran con capricho, y pretender que son mucho más bonitos que los de otros colores. Así que hago algo estúpido y le sonrío de vuelta, aunque solo soy capaz de conjurar una media sonrisa. Después decido que también le voy a guiñar un ojo, porque estoy borracha y qué más da. Total, la rebelde al menos está aquí, al menos voy a poder decidir besar a alguien en una fiesta y cumplir mi palabra.

Las mejillas de la chica se oscurecen cuando le guiño el ojo, pero la pierdo de vista porque Dio sigue tirando de mí. 

Encontramos al resto un poco apartados de la muchedumbre. No parecen mucho más divertidos que yo. Aden está entre los brazos de Oscar y no quiero ser esa clase de persona, pero me muero de envidia. Al menos ellos se tienen el uno al otro. Al menos ellos no se abandonaron en el último momento, no se fueron cada uno por su lado cuando de verdad importaba, no se traicionaron con el beso de la vergüenza. 

Aden se da cuenta, y odio cuando es capaz de ver a través de mí, especialmente cuando lo que ve son mis partes más terribles. Algo en la mirada que me dedica es pura pena, y yo no puedo soportarlo. Cuando Dio nos hace brindar a todos, yo solo brindo porque quiero tragarme el contenido abrasador que hay en el vaso. 

La chica rebelde aparece de nuevo. Viene con una amiga, pero yo sólo la miro a ella. Y ella me mira a mí. Odio sus ojos y odio estar desesperada por encontrar la más ligera brizna de verde en ellos. Pero ella no lo sabe, así que se planta ahí, olvidándose de su amiga y del resto de mi grupo, y me sonríe.

—Dicen por ahí que eres la Hija de Hades. No muchas hades se unen a nuestra causa. 

A mí se me inunda el pecho de rabia, porque no sé qué está insinuando, pero no dejo que mi cara lo muestre. Soy una experta en poner cara de absoluto aburrimiento cuando me estoy muriendo por dentro. Enarco una ceja en un movimiento perfectamente calculado. 

—Ya no soy una hades. Me llamo Asha —anuncio con un orgullo que no siento. No quiero ser una hades, y ni siquiera es por las razones adecuadas, como que odio Olympus y su sistema de mierda. No. No quiero ser una hades porque al menos Hades tenía a Perséfone, y yo no tengo nada. 

La rebelde se presenta también, pero soy tan despreciable que se me olvida su nombre en cuanto termina de pronunciarlo. Mi mente está demasiado ocupada aferrándose al único nombre que me importa en realidad, el nombre que querría ser capaz de dejar atrás. La chica de ojos azules no deja de sonreír, y como yo no puedo soportar sus ojos, me centro en su boca. Sus labios son de un color más claro y están menos llenos que los de... Da igual. Son unos labios perfectamente decentes, perfectamente besables, y van a ser míos esta noche. 

Doy un paso hacia la rebelde, y ella no se aparta, sino que se muerde el labio. 

—Me agobia un poco el ruido, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —le suelto.

Sé que Aden me está mirando, y sé que me está lanzando señales de advertencia para que no lo haga. Le ignoro deliberadamente, de la misma forma en la que decido que no me importa que todos mis compañeros sepan por qué estoy haciendo esto. Pueden pensar que doy pena y juzgarme tanto como les parezca, me da igual. En algún rincón de mi mente, oigo la voz de Minna hablándome de mecanismos malsanos para lidiar con el dolor. Pensar en Minna me hace daño, pero no tanto como pensar en otras personas, así que mando a la Minna de mi cabeza al más profundo e infernal de los avernos con cierta satisfacción.

La rebelde suelta una risita, y creo que ella también está borracha. Parece entusiasmada con mi propuesta de salir de aquí y se me contagia un poco su entusiasmo. Le cojo la mano y el contacto me quema y me duele, pero me aguanto, porque noto su cuerpo cerca y si cierro los ojos, da igual de qué color sean los suyos. No quiero, pero mi cerebro se dedica a hacerme notar que su mano es más delicada que las manos de quien ha dedicado su vida a cultivar todo tipo de plantas y tratar todo tipo de tierras. Pero no hago caso a las comparaciones impertinentes que hace mi cerebro. La rebelde tiene manos suaves, objetivamente agradables, y me da igual que no se hayan pinchado con una rosa jamás.

Camino más rápido para salir del recinto cuanto antes, sin soltar su mano, obligándome a poner la mente en blanco y a concentrarme en disfrutar todo lo posible de un magreo nocturno. Siento el alcohol calentándome las puntas de los dedos y eso me termina de convencer de que esto es una muy buena idea. Total, tampoco tengo nada que perder. 

Cuando salimos, nos rodea un bosque de árboles que yo nunca había visto antes. Son impresionantes, y odio el hecho de que nunca habría pensado que son impresionantes si no me hubiera aprendido datos estúpidos sobre botánica para impresionar a una deméter. 

La rebelde me enseña un escondite lo suficientemente cerca del edificio para no perdernos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie que no nos esté buscando nos encuentre.

No le da tiempo a decir nada porque la beso para olvidarme de lo impresionante de los árboles. La beso y ella me responde con calor y fuego, y aunque yo preferiría la frescura de la primavera, me vale. Me toca en todas partes, y yo a ella, y me quemo de formas inesperadamente placenteras. Y aunque no consigo olvidarme del nombre de la persona que se quedó con mi corazón cuando me dio su beso de despedida, aunque aún siento ese beso mientras otros labios intentan borrarlo, aunque no soy capaz de mirar a la rebelde a los ojos porque odio que sean azules, los árboles son testigos de la forma en que sus dedos expertos me arrancan un aullido desesperado.

Mi cuerpo encuentra una válvula de escape y, por un instante, mi mente se borra y se resetea.

Es apenas un segundo en el que solo siento alivio y soy libre del rapto de Perséfone. 


End file.
